Non steroidal anti inflammatory drugs (NSAIDs) have been used in a wide range of treatments including cancer. Studies have shown that some types of cancer, like breast lung, prostate and colon cancer respond to NSAIDs. Given in conjunction with radiation and chemotherapy improve patient outcome. In cancer prevention studies NSAIDs and other cyclo-oxygenase inhibitors (COX-2) have shown 30-50% efficacy in preventing a variety of cancer. Despite these positive effects, it has been shown that NSAIDs can cause gut ulceration as well as increased risk of heart attacks and strokes. Despite the promise of COX- specific inhibitors the risk of thrombosis remained. More recently, a new class of NSAIDs have emerged which can release nitric oxide and other small redox active molecules (hydrogen sulfide) which overcome both these side effects. In conjunction with Cancer Redox Biology Faculty and chemist in the extramural progam and inducstry, we have been evaluating a variety of redox active NSAIDs in various models of cancer treatment and prevention. We have focused on NSAIDs that modified with anethole dithiolthione (ADT) a know cancer prevention agent that releases hydrogen sulfide. We have discovered that these compounds have chemopreventive and antiangiogenic properties. Furthermore the compound are effective in treating Non small cell lung carcinoma (NSLC) and invasive breast cancer. These compounds can reverse many of the molecular markers associated with metastasis. In addition, these we have assembled a number of nitrogen oxide donors as well as those with antioxidant tempol (an superoxide dismutase mimentic). The later has been shown to inhibit colon cancer.